veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown
Plot After their song appearance, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are back for more. They start hosting this countdown of the top ten songs as depicted by fans in January 1, 2001. Pa Grape pushes the votes into action. The Contraption begins to present the Top Ten Songs. Endangered Love, is a song where Larry sings of his love for a manatee while dancing with a stuffed manatee doll. However, onscreen; the tragic story of Bill and Barbara is told. Dance of the Cucumber, is a song where Larry sings and dances to a traditional Argentinian ballad while Bob translates. Larry's High Silk Hat, is a song where Larry expresses his joy at having a lovely top hat and a box of chocolates while sitting at a trolley stop while contending with nosy people in the hot sun. The Water Buffalo Song, is a song where Larry sings about "everyone has a water buffalo" but Archibald brings the song to an end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, is a song where Larry protrayed as an animal doctor who believes he is able to yodel to sick animals. The Song of the Cebu, is a song where Larry presents an audience with a song about a boy and three cebu while Archibald repeatedly interrupts the presentation. The Contraption malfunctions down halfway through the countdown, producing nonsense which force Larry and Mr. Lunt to come up with a song on their own. The result - "Do the Moo Shoo". The countdown continues. His Cheeseburger, is a song where Mr. Lunt sings of a hungry person and his quest for America's beloved fast-food cuisine. I Love My Lips, is a song where Larry sings about the fear to a psychiatrist about losing his lips. But just when the countdown comes down to two and everything looks completely hopeless, Pa Grape acts shifty and labels a big bag into the machine. Larry and Mr. Lunt confront him and he confesses to rigging the election. They forgive him, saying that it's better than the Forgive-O-Matic. The two final songs are presented. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, is a song where the Pirates make their official debut. Their debut song is covered by Relient K for the "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" and "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" soundtracks. The Hairbrush Song, is a song where Larry sings about his missing hairbrush. Both Pa and Junior try to help him but it was Bob who solves the mystery. The show ends. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Bob the Tomato *The Peach *Dad Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Miss Achmetha *Art Bigotti *Apollo Gourd Trivia *Oh Santa! is the only silly song not featured in this episode. *The vhs and 2001 dvd was distributed by Hit Home Entertainment *The other silly songs that are speeding up during the contraption's malfunction are Love My Lips, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, & Possibly The Song of the Cebú *This is the second episode to be released on DVD in 2001. Shux *At one point, the pirates say that their song is way better than the Forgive-O-Matic. In real life, the Forgive-O-Matic really was a blunder to fans since it replaced the silly song. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Alongs Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Classics From The Crisper Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas